Athena Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Athena Physical Description Unlike other demigods, the children of Athena are actually quite normal in appearance. Their hair can be any color, any length, and any style. Their body type can be lanky and tall, short and lethe, medium and strong, tall and strong, you name it. Their faces never have much of a similarity, except, almost all children of Athena have stormy grey eyes. This is their only significant feature that selects them as children of Athena. However, if they do not have stormy grey eyes, their eyes may be a light blue. Past that, there is nothing that points them out of a crowd. Personality Well, I lied. Maybe there’s one thing. Children of Athena are usually bookworms and are inclusive, preferring to sit inside and study, or read a book outside in a quiet area. They are intelligent and almost always have a small spark of leadership in them, though they sometimes prefer to be more silent about it. However, the more extroverted spawn of Athena are strong and well-spoken, their speech eloquent and obviously well-thought out. They are excellent as leaders, with high levels of motivation and inspiration for writing and strategizing. They make natural war generals. These children of Athena exert an aura of calm patience, compassion, and intelligence that others may find inspiring. Like children of Demeter, these spawn of Athena do not like to speak about who they care about, and are usually giving their loved ones a treatment of tough love. Being excellent craftsmen as well, children of Athena find themselves being rather proud of their work, or will heavily scrutinize it for not being good enough. Abilities Intelligence: Being children of the goddess of wisdom, children of Athena are rather good at thinking. Their IQ’s are high, and almost all of them are more than qualified for Harvard at this point. They are good thinkers and learners, and are among the few demigods who lack a strong case of dyslexia, able to read books freely. They can also dampen their ADHD when most necessary, able to focus more on a book or map. * More observant than others, children of Athena have excellent detective skills, and sometimes will see more than others. During roleplay, children of Athena get a +2 modifier for rolls concerning observing. Strategically Gifted: Children of Athena are naturally good strategizers, and usually, their plans will work. They have been historically known for their abilities to plan out a successful war strategy, even if the odds are heavily stacked against them. Architectural Planning: As children of the goddess of architecture, spawn of Athena can plan extravagant buildings. * By connecting their hand to a building, a child of Athena can see a magical layout of the building’s structure, seeing a sort of blueprint that allows them to find the best way to navigate. Craftsmanship: Children of Athena are amazing inventors and craftsmen, able to weave extremely well, and make practical items out of the most random things. Enhanced Combative Skills: In a fight, children of Athena are granted a boost in strength and agility, though, their strength is definitely less than that of a child of Ares or Mars. Their agility and stamina is what mostly gets boosted, allowing them to pull off amazing gymnast moves in a fight, while still being able to recover and face their enemy again. Telumkinesis: Like children of Ares, children of Athena have the ability to be adept at any weapon they get their hands on. Athena kids can summon a Celestial Bronze tipped dory from nothingness. It takes two emotes to summon the weapon. One can apply for advanced telumkinesis, though, it, of course, is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications. Extrasensory Peripherals: A rare ability only found in select few children of Athena is the ability to sense things around them in a sort of three-sixty view, as well as finding the history of an item, person, or place. This ability is only obtainable through IRP or application means.